


The Third Beginning

by forthosebelow



Series: Dear Daddy Coulson [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is Clint, Darcy, and now Steve's daddy. Smut with a little background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Beginning

Phil watched from the corner of his eye Steve fidgeting nervously on the car ride from Steve’s Brooklyn home to his own apartment. Darcy had just started to cook super when he had left to pick Steve up and Clint should be getting home right about, Phil checked the clock, now. Everything was going splendidly. Phil did not say word while he drove and Steve never said anything in the midst of his awkward squirming.  
When they got home Darcy was putting the plates on the table while Clint was pouring their water glasses. The two hurriedly ran to hug and greet their daddy, “Say ‘hello’ to Steve.” He told them. They greeted him, shy smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. “Did you bring any comfy clothes in there?” Phil asked pointing at the small bag Steve clutched to his chest. Steve nodded and went to go change into them when Phil told him to. When he returned they all sat down and ate the food that Darcy had prepared.  
After they had finished eating and cleaning the kitchen they waited to see what they would do next. “Would you like to move into the bedroom?” Phil asked his new and his old children. They all nodded eagerly. Once they were there waited for his further instructions, “All of you take off your clothing.” The all quickly began to strip, Clint removed his basketball shorts and A-shirt, Darcy took off a pair of cut offs and one of Clint’s T-shirts, and Steve removed his sweatpants and plain white T-shirt. “Your panties, too, Darcy.” The lace-y pale pink underwear that matched the bra joined the rest of her cloths on the floor. Phil settled into a chair with Clint at his feet and he directed Steve to sit on the edge of the bed, “Over his knee,” he said and gestured to Darcy, she obeyed, with her ass now up in the air. “You are going to spank her, Steve.” Steve paled slightly but nodded okay and made a few light smacks to her cheeks. “I know you can do better than that. Harder. She likes it.” His hits became harder and Steve began to enjoy watching her bottom redden. Phil loved to watch Steve, the big, strong, Steve, start to lose control. And it was true, Darcy did like to be spanked.   
Clint was Phil's first baby. It happened after a particularly hard mission where Clint had a broken arm, two bruised ribs, and too many cuts, scratches and bruises to count, medical bay had given up. Coulson had Clint had been toying with the idea of there ever being a "them" for months but there was no doubt in Phil's mind that there was a "them" when Barton had pulled Phil towards him and griped his shirt in his good hand and cried into Phil's neck begging for Daddy to take him home. Clint hated hospitals and hated when he had to spend the night in one. If he had to spend the night in one, it meant he had come too close to dying. He wanted home. Home was Phil.  
Darcy had come after the incident with the Destroyer. Phil had seen her and thought she was pretty but she looked absolutely gorgeous as she stood next to Clint the first time. Clint adored Darcy. To him, she was like a doll, almost to pretty to play with but of course you do. The two men befriended her and she thought their relationship was adorable. If she picked a daddy, she'd pick Phil too. He was dependable, solid, used to being in control. It was easy for her to say yes when Clint had asked her if she wanted to be his sister. She was falling for both these men and she got to have both of them.  
Nothing stayed secret for long among the Avengers and their friends. Phil was their keeper, their liaison, working for them because they thought that he owed them something for making them think he was dead. Jane was working with Tony and Bruce and had brought her handy dandy assistant Darcy with her. Natasha already knew what was going on because Clint told her everything. Tony and Thor had on separate occasions stumbled upon Phil and Clint kissing in some quite corner and figured they'd keep it to themselves, for the time being. Bruce was the first person to find Phil and Darcy kissing, an odd bubble of jealousy popping up, he liked Darcy. Then Tony saw Clint kissing her and decided that he would accuse him of cheating on dear old Agent in front of everyone, so everyone could hate the awful person who hurt Coulson. He gathered everyone, the accused, the person who he was cheating with, poor Agent, the rest of the Avengers, Pep, and Jane.  
Bruce was confused at Tony's accusation, saying that he'd at least thought he'd seen Darcy and Phil together. Then Thor confirmed that Son of Coul and Bird Man had been seen together. "So," Tony began, much enjoying the drama that was promising itself to occur, "What is happening Clint? Are you cheating on Phil? And Darcy did you know that Phil and Clint were at least casually together? And Phil, if Dr. Banner did see correctly, were you kissing Darcy because you knew your boyfriend was cheating on you with her or were you kissing her because you too, found her irresistible?" Phil answered for all, "Nothing of the sort was happening. I've been dating Clint for almost two years and Darcy joined our relationship basically a year ago. No one was cheating on anyone."   
Natasha's laughter had been threatening to spill over since the beginning of this conversation and finally did at look of shock on the rest of the people's faces. After the initial information was out it did not take long for all aspects of their relationship to become at least slightly public. Coulson could not help but notice when his child hood hero would pale when someone started talking about Phil as a daddy and then blush scarlet. He couldn't help but notice the way Steve's eyes followed Darcy, watching her sway in a her charming, womanly way. Could not help but notice the jealously in his face when Clint would slip up and call Phil "daddy" in public. Darcy and Clint both had a crush on him, the blond hair, blue eyes, dimples in his cheeks, and all those muscles. Coulson’s crush was decades old.  
Steve had very shyly asked one day if Daddy Phil had room for one more baby. And of course he did. Coulson smiled at the memories and tugged sharply at Clint's short hair as his pants continued to grow tighter watching first Steve spank Darcy and Barton's eyes dilating as he also watched them. He wanted to fuck Captain America he decided. Finally. "Daddy!" Darcy keened, the pleasure from the slaps turning into pain. "Alright Steve, you can stop." Steve instantly obeyed and helped position her in a comfortable manner before adjusting his dick in his boxer briefs.   
"Barton?" Coulson asked. "Yes sir?"  
"Suck him." Clint crawled across the floor and slowly pulled down Roger's underwear and nuzzled at the large cock before starting to swallow it. Phil gestured for Darcy and she came and sat in his lap and he fingered her nipples, squeezing and pinching, whispering about what a good girl she was. They were interrupted by a large moan from Steve, "Oh god, Clint..."  
"Stop Baby Boy." Clint whined as he pulled of the dick, he had been enjoying the bitter pre-come. Darcy joined the whimpering boy on the Floor as Phil stood up and went to the bed side table and rummaged for the lube. "Everyone up on the bed." They all tried to be the one to nestle the closest to Daddy. "Stroke him, Lovebug, he hasn't gotten quite his fair share." Phil gestured Darcy towards Clint's weeping cock as he squirted cold lube onto his fingers. He put the super solider on his hands and knees and began to stretch his tight hole. Clint's breathing was speeding up and he was bucking into Darcy's fist, trying all the while to find her clit.   
When Steve was open and ready Coulson asked him he wanted to fuck his baby sister, all he could was nod in eager excitement. Steve was pulled onto just his knees and Darcy pushed her ass against his crotch, rubbing. "Clint, darling, make her scream around your dick." Clint kneeled in front of her as Coulson positioned himself to the entrance of Steve's hole. Darcy licked the length of her brother's cock, trying not to whine about not being filled, from either end. Daddy Phil was speaking low in Cap's ear telling him on three to push into the squirming girl. Darcy squeaked as she felt the head of Captain America's cock at her entrance and the tip of Hawkeyes pushing past her lips. "One, two, three!" Coulson began to push into Steve as Steve pushes into Darcy's wet pussy and Clint pushes into her welcoming mouth.   
They set a rhythm that worked, Steve finding Darcy's clit, making her whine around Clint and clench around Steve which makes his muscled try to pull their Daddy further in. Phil can see all them from the position he is in and they look beautiful, sweaty and desperate. Clint's whimpering "daddy" as a prayer. Steve comes first, caught in between the feel of Darcy's tight cunt around him and his Daddy pressing against his prostate. Clint is only a few moments behind him, spilling into Darcy's mouth and extra sliding past her lips and dribbling down her chin. Steve has slid out of her clenching muscles and Phil is pounding into him with reckless abandon, seeking his own finish, his hero whimpering from the over stimulation. Darcy lies down and Clint begins to tease her with his mouth, nipping and licking at her pussy, thrusting his tongue into her, enjoying the taste of Steve spilling out of her. "Daddy!" she screams as she comes. Daddy comes before she comes down from her peak.   
He gives each of them a kiss and they snuggle together, Darcy pressed against his chest, Steve wrapping his arms around his waist, Clint breathing in the smell of Darcy's neck. The bed is a sticky mess but he's too tired to think about cleaning up. "Thank you, Daddy," Steve whispers, low enough so that only Coulson hears it. Phil's content. Happy. His family keeps getting bigger. And it’s wonderful. They are wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes i did just go through with spell check (it is a magical thing) i didnt have it on my computer for a good while. Please do not judge too harshly. Oh and the serious, basically good ol' daddy phil.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There's a First Time for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114145) by [TheVeryDarkestCorners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryDarkestCorners/pseuds/TheVeryDarkestCorners)




End file.
